narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Character Confirmation Check Where are we seeing Sasuke and Itachi confirmed? The S (talk) 13:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know why people started adding a pile of characters who might not even be in the game. :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Naruto road to ninja?? from where the hell do you add info that isnt even confirmed?? --EzioLover (talk) 17:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Why the characters on the cape can't be placed on confirmed characters? Many characters are seen on the cape but they are not placed in the list of confirmed characters, why this? --MaskedManMadara (talk) 22:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) because they can be support/animation only and not playable characters. (talk) 02:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 18:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ino-Shika-Cho Need we add they are support characters, because in the trailer of Third Hokage and Kurama's Boss Battle they are seen helping him to defeat the Fox. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 22:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) that may be boss battle only just like kurama, urama isn't gonna be support i know that much -- (talk) 18:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Confirmation http://i50.tinypic.com/16bae52.jpg, this scan is true! Confirmed Stages http://images.saiyanisland.com/showphoto.php?photo=10439 Character Debuts This is basically a general video game question. Can there be a section for characters making their debut in video games on the actual video game page instead of having to look up each individual character to see where they first appeared? It would be much more simplistic. There's already one for jutsu and tools, why not the actual characters? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Characters confirmed Mifune, Edo Tensei Hanzō and Hokage Naruto has been confirmed http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/08/new-naruto-storm-3-scan-confirms-hokage-naruto-mifune-hanzo/ HorizonStriker (talk) 09:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Mifune and Hanzo scan A mifune and Hanzo scan was recently shown, so Mifune and Hanzo are confirmed. Also, on the scan it showed a Hokage Naruto, so he's also confirmed. --Kakashiofthemangakyo (talk) 10:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary Lock The page has been reverted to remove characters that were recently confirmed, and then locked. What logic drove this unnecessary move? The S (talk) 19:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :To stop a revert war about the confirmed characters. Jacce | Talk | 19:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The game is not released and just because Saiyan Island says something doesn't make it true. People were adding god knows what characters that nobody knew if it was in the game or not, so the page has been protected. If you don't like this move, then blame the people who kept ignoring the notice I placed to stop people adding characters to the page. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::In the first post, they said it was a rumour, and made that very clear, but now, they even showed a scan of a magazine, containing those characters. When they themselves said it was a rumour, that is why the page was protected, because even though it was a rumour, people were adding it like it was confirmed. Now, it's actually confirmed. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Turns out it's just a case of me not reading dates right. Sorry! The S (talk) 22:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) more stages confirmed in the backround of the scan for hokage naruto mifune and hanzo on narutos side you can see the stage is orichimarus hideout destroyed. and hanzo and mifune are fighting in the forest of quiet movement day time. shoulnd't those be added? --Naruto generations (talk) 12:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Game cover pictures I found the game cover pictures on amazon which can be used to the page. Which one is better for the page? The PS3 cover or the 360 cover? HorizonStriker (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Neither because they don't have a rationale. Even if they are added, it has a watermark that states the image may change. The one that's there is fine imo. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::On top of that it seems pretty fake in my view. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash'']]-(Talk)- 20:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Confirms To now we can confirm Kushina's chakra chains in Scan 7 And Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres from the trailer Also the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style from the trailer thats all i can think of --EzioLover (talk) 13:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Trailler MaskedManMadara (talk) 18:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Someone? --MaskedManMadara (talk) 17:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can someone please mention here on at chapter 341 trivia point that the second trailer of the game uses chapter cover. MaskedManMadara (talk) 16:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Debut Can someone add the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and all the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist in the debut section?? --EzioLover (talk) 08:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Games don't have debut sections for characters like anime episodes or manga chapters have. I'm rather confused by game debuts for Four Symbols Seal and Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Some game must have at least mentioned them? Anyway, I'll add them, since in the trailer we can see Naruto undoing it to battle Kurama. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Samurai Naruto? Is Naruto in a samurai outfit going to be a playable character? I can't read kanji or katakana, but this scan shows him... here Sparxs77 (talk) 10:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Most likely. Omnibender - Talk - 15:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgOurcobgzY&feature=g-u-u Summary of the important info from the Interview Below - Release date for the USA is March 2013 - Preorder bonus is Naruto's Goku GI Costume - There Will be Additional DLC - There's still alot of changes being made to the Combat system, we've only seen 20% --Questionaredude (talk) 13:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC)